


Tonight

by bossy (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has something to tell Havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published 8/28/05 on LiveJournal.

Red roses on the table by the door, that Roy bought this morning when he was positive that he could say the words. His tuxedo is spotless, not new, but washed, everything in place. He opens the curtains an inch; the room is still half-dimmed, the outside not much clearer.

Roy waits, heart not able to stand still, like his feet, pacing around the room relentlessly. His mouth feels dry, _just one more sip of water before I leave_ , and after he sips his lips are still cracked so he starts back to refill his glass when a light flashes in front of him, glinting off of his cup--headlights--and he sets it down on the counter, grasping the bouquet in his sweating hands.

It’s an eternity before he hears footsteps, and when he does, he rushes back to the kitchen and takes another sip-- _Havoc, there’s something I have to tell you_ \--and it’s so quiet that he can hear Lieutenant Havoc’s thumb against the doorbell. Ten roses, he counts them again, and no dust on his suit, so he takes a deep shivering breath and opens the door with a creak. Lieutenant Havoc, cigarette dangling from his mouth, absolutely breathtaking even in this lighting.

“Hey. Sorry I’m a little early.”

“It’s fine,” Roy says, looking Havoc in the eye, and holds up the roses. Havoc studies them for a second, eyebrow raised.

“Who’s the girl?”

“Just somebody I met.” Three steps down, and seven more to the car; Havoc holds open the door for him, and it slams shut definitively. If he says it, he has to say it now.

“Thanks for driving me, lieutenant.”

“No problem.”

Tomorrow. He’ll tell him tomorrow.


End file.
